


Two in the Bush

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur makes his fantasy come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the Bush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



> [Venturous](http://venturous.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompted me with _Helga Hufflepuff/Arthur Weasley: garden, surprise, and inventing_.

Arthur was no stranger to inventing his own fantasies, but Molly's ultimatum had surprised him: he wasn't to think of her. So angry with him was she that he was not to touch his todger with her bits in mind. The problem before him (and "beside" him, what with its turgid bobbing) led him into the garden . . . to her, a buxom redhead bearing no other resemblance to Molly.

Arthur secreted himself behind some bushes and reached for his zip. "Oh, Merlin! That's so good. Oh, Helgawiggles!"

The bushes exploded. "'Helgawiggles'?"

Arthur grinned. "Yes, but not as good as you wobble."


End file.
